Usuario discusión:Primrrose
Fallout 76 Hola, si, seguro. Por lo pronto voy a bloquear Refugio 76 para evitar ediciones sin sentido. Pensé que la había creado pero se ve que no, o si la hice no recuerdo el nombre, pero debería estar con las plantillas de mantenimiento y como no está seguro que no la hice. KPThug™ 16:00 30 may 2018 (UTC) ¿Se van? Estuve leyendo el blog de "Agent c" (Wikia Forces Featured video onto Nukapedia (and "State of the wiki" and "Exodus")) y parece que están un tanto cabreados y el tema de los videos es la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Capaz que se terminan yendo de acá, espero que no y que estos de Fandom saquen o hagan menos invasivos esos videos. Acá tiene su pagina: nukapedia KPThug™ 06:20 31 may 2018 (UTC) E3 2018 ¡Hola! Acabo de enviarte un correo electrónico acerca de la participación durante la E3 2018. Espero que puedas leerlo próximamente y responder acerca tu disponibilidad. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 15:22 5 jun 2018 (UTC) Problemas JavaScript Hola LoveCatss, desde el último mantenimiento en Fandom dejaron de funcionar ciertas características, por lo tanto decidí eliminar algunas cosas del Common.js e importarlas directamente desde las páginas de desarrolladores, también eliminé y moví al Common.js algunas características que tenemos en el "MediaWiki:ImportJS". Algo que no funciona más es el "MediaWiki:ProfileTags", no solo acá sino en Nukapedia. Bueno, allá ahora si funciona... desde que cambiaron a "HTTPS" me parece que la cagaron en algunas cosas. KPThug™ 17:59 9 jun 2018 (UTC) Hola Que hay. Todavía hay algunas cosas que no funcionan, (yo creo que sigo modificando el "Common.js" me van a echar), pero empezaron a funcionar. También te puse como Burócrata, no se si querés. Saludos, KPThug™ 20:46 11 jun 2018 (UTC) Re: Hi Si te digo la verdad, estoy mucho más entusiasmado con ''The Division 2 que con Fallout 76. ¿Que es eso de que no va a haber PNJs?. Además, pese a que me gusta The Division, es una completa mierda en cuanto protección contra tramposos (tipos que te disparan a través de las paredes, teletransportación, salud infinita, etc, etc, etc), por lo tanto a Fallout 76 en modo multijugador ya me lo veo con tipos súper invensibles con asentamientos mega-ultra fortificados y todo ese tipo de cosas. Para mi es una pésima idea. PD: Modifiqué otra vez el "Common.js" para que se cargue automáticamente la página de "Actividad reciente" y se vean las imágenes. Donde hay problemas es en El Refugio:Administradores, no se ven las imágenes. Y la página de donde se las toma https://es.fallout.wikia.com/api/v1/User/Details tira un error de privacidad en Chrome. Igual estoy leyendo la Wikia API V1 documentation. Saludos, KPThug™ 22:35 11 jun 2018 (UTC) Usuario viejo Hola, si querés podes redireccionarla: #REDIRECT Usuario:LovelyCatss * Cambiar tu nombre de usuario Saludos, KPThug™ 06:01 13 jun 2018 (UTC) No perder mensajes Para no perder los mensajes, hay una nueva función que es "archivar", podés elegir los mensajes viejos que acabo de poner y archivarlos. Le puse una redirección a las discusiones de tu usuario viejo, pero no se redireccionan acá, pensé que sí, pero veo que no. KPThug™ 03:01 14 jun 2018 (UTC) Life is Strange ¿Te gusta Life is Strange?, como dice Three Dog "flipo en colores". Que juego por Dios, me gustó tanto que le regalé una copia digital a mi hermana y me compré la "Edición Limitada" que viene con el CD de música y el librito. Además, en el celu tengo esta foto: Before the Storm no lo jugué todavía, voy a esperar a las rebajas. Yo en el otro probé varias opciones de diálogo o acciones de Max, como que le de un beso a Chloe o a Warren o no ayudar a la pobre de Kate. Son de los pocos juegos que te puedo decir que realmente me gustaron, además, tiene momentos que te dejan helado, como cuando le disparan a Chloe, o descubrís que está postrada... terrible. Lo malo: ¡es demasiado corto, quiero más!, te dan ganas de seguir jugando. Lo bueno: ¡Todo! y lo que más me gusto es la actriz de voz de Max, creo que me enamoré de su voz :) Si podés conseguir la edición limitada comprala, el CD de música es buenísimo y el librito tiene imágenes de arte conceptual, si bien cortito vale la pena. KPThug™ 10:44 16 jun 2018 (UTC) Armadura de Graham Hola Lovely Quería agradecerte por mejorar la pagina de la armadura de Graham y quería preguntarte por que borraste la imagen que puse y pusiste la misma en ingles. Ademas quería preguntarte por las vendas de Graham. Yo puedo crear la pagina pero usando el traductor de la pagina en ingles se traduce como La diadema de Joshua Graham y yo creo que la pagina tiene que quedar como Vendas de Joshua Graham, que nombre le pongo a la pagina? --Holokaust0 (discusión) 19:31 30 jul 2018 (UTC) Gracias Ah bueno. quería preguntarte por el Fallout Shelter, es verdad que el juego es infinito es que mi hermano lo tenia y me dijo que el juego no tiene fin. --Holokaust0 (discusión) 20:10 30 jul 2018 (UTC) Ah bueno Ah no sabia eso, gracias por el dato. Cualquier otra duda te aviso. Saludos --Holokaust0 (discusión) 20:27 30 jul 2018 (UTC) Salto de cama Hola, estaba haciendo los artículos relacionados con la ropa de noche picarona y veo que el salto de cama y el "salto de cama" tiene el mismo nombre, por lo tanto me parece que el nombre debería ser "salto de cama (cortado)". El problema es con New Vegas, porque el "salto de cama (Fallout: New Vegas)" (homólogo del de Fallout 3) está bien, pero también existe uno que se llama "salto de cama" (homólogo del cortado de Fallout 3), ¿a ese como lo llamamos?, se me ocurre que al primero llamarlo "salto de cama sexy (Fallout: New Vegas)" y aclarar que el nombre es "salto de cama" y al otro "salto de cama (Fallout: New Vegas)"... pero no se la verdad, no se si se entenderá... y tampoco se si entendiste lo que acabo de escribir :( La verdad que me tiene cansado el tema este de la pésima traducción de juego, algo que debería ser fácil es una complicación, tenes que inventarte las cosas y hacer aclaraciones, una porquería. PD: Encontré un canal en YouTube donde aparecemos siempre: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ru3y4kKpku8&t=651s con capturas de la página y todo, a diferencia de otros que usan este sitio y no dan los créditos. Ahí le di las gracias, además es bastante gracioso. PD2: ¿Como haces para poner emoticonos?, ¿hay algún javascript o algo?. Se me olvidaba, tuve que bloquear a un usuario por 3 días por hacer unas ediciones a uno de los refugios, lo mas probable es que cuando caduque el bloqueo vuelva algo más cabreado :) KPThug™ 19:55 3 ago 2018 (UTC) Bot Hola, de acá a un tiempo voy a pedir que activen el bot para hacer algunos cambios qur no hice la vez pasada. Lo que más interesa en categorizar las imágenes de los mapas de mundo y locales, como para ir ordenando un poco las imágenes, renombrar las plantillas (sacar las mayúsculas en los infobox) y los nombres de sus categorías para que sean coherentes. También reemplazar "organizaciones" en algunos infobox por facciones y algunos otros cambios menores. También reemplazar en "Infobox personaje" "varón" por "masculino" y "mujer" por "femenino", no me di cuenta de ese error hasta que empezé a ver las ediciones de Holokaust0. PD: Consulta, no se si te pasa lo mismo, pero en Nukapedia, siempre que entro a un artículo con un Navbox, me aparece completamente desplegado, ¿a vos te pasa lo mismo?. Además ví que algunos tiene defectos en la parte de "editar" "ver" "discutir". Saludos, KPThug™ 10:37 19 ago 2018 (UTC) Navbox (ocultar/mostrar) Hola, hace un tiempo ya largo la gente de Fandom puso por defecto la opción de "ocultar/mostrar", cosa que me enteré hace dos días (mas o menos). Edité el Common.js y eliminé el que estábamos usando porque dejaron de darle soporte y por eso andaba mal. Ya modifiqué la plantilla con el nuevo "estilo css" de Fandom para ocultar o mostrar las Navbox. En teoría funciona, yo ahora cuando entro veo las Navbox cerradas, no se si te pasa lo mismo. PD: Esto quedó obsoleto (collapsible collapsed ahora es mw-collapsible mw-collapsed): Debería quedar así: Saludos, KPThug™ 18:03 21 ago 2018 (UTC) Navbox (nuevo cambio) No se si fue ayer o cuando, pero OTRA vez dejó de funcionar correctamente. Lo cambié y ahora usamos un javascript de la Wiki Rusa. Decime si se ven bien. KPThug™ 00:03 25 ago 2018 (UTC) RE: Navbox (nuevo cambio) Hola, a mi también me pasa, es que "Jspoelstra" revirtió los cambios que "Sakaratte" había echo y quedó peor que antes. La verdad que ni idea como hacerlo, lo tengo instalado pero no lo juego. Lo que se me ocurrió es tomar la imagen ya echa y pegarle el texto encima. Me voy a fijar en los comandos, tal vez exista uno específico para eso. KPThug™ 03:09 25 ago 2018 (UTC) ¡AYUDA! Es terrible tratar de hacer "algo" en español con las traducciones del juego: Tengo este artículo: "Bonus Ranged Damage" Me pongo a buscarlo en los juegos (FO1, FO2, FT)... y encuentro lo siguiente: * Fallout: Daño Extra con Alcance * Fallout 2: Bono de daño a distancia * Fallout Tactics: Bonificación en daños a distancia Es terrorífico tratar de hacer nada, se me ocurre que el que queda mejor (por así decirlo) es Bonificación en daños a distancia. Dame tu opinión, gracias. KPThug™ 22:23 17 sep 2018 (UTC) Categorías Que mal, son errores míos, yo me encargo de borrarlas y corregir los archivos... y después me quejo de los traductores. KPThug™ 23:06 17 sep 2018 (UTC) Actualización plantilla "Infobox Arma gamebryo" Hola amiga, estuve ocupado modificando la plantilla , pero todavía no la actualicé ya que se van a ver muy mal las páginas de armas, además la quiero probar antes de modificarla. Podés echarle un vistazo acá: No la probé mucho todavía, pero el "DPS (recarga)", no se muestra :( KPThug™ 00:33 21 sep 2018 (UTC) A vos que te gustan los gatos left Saludos, KPThug™ MediaWiki:Newarticletext Hola, esa página de "MediaWiki" la voy a modificar para añadir enlaces con plantillas pre-diseñadas, faltan un montón por crear (es increíblemente aburrido), pero me voy a centrar en Fail'out 76'' para tenerlo listo. Esta es la página con algunas plantillas pre-diseñadas (FO1, FO2 y algunas de FO3) terminadas: El Refugio:Crear artículo. Saludos, KPThug™ 15:40 9 oct 2018 (UTC) Modificaciones Hola, Sakaratte tiene un nuevo proyecto para modernizar las plantillas. Ya modifiqué la plantilla (con el añadido de "iconos", fíjate en los ejemplos) y la famosísima (le saqué el JavaScript NUEVAMENTE y le puse un módulo programado en LUA por Sakaratte, que es mucho más rápido que el JavaScript). Parece que todo anda bien, si ves un error avísame, ya que estuve modificando el módulo de SPECIAL para adaptarlo al español para que el "Carisma" aparezca como "modificado por ropa y armadura" y no "modificada por ropa y armadura" como aparecía antes. Love & Kisses, peace and hugs y saludos por si acaso, KPThug™ 03:14 13 oct 2018 (UTC) Fíjate el mensaje del '''Foro por favor... Fallout 76 disponible vía TOR Usando tor encontré los archivos de FO76, ayer lo subieron a Google Drive. Es raro que no esté encriptado, se supone que "debería", ya que en teoría todavía no está disponible para PC. Capaz que hasta le sacan servidores privados, veremos que pasa, los crackers no descansan. PD: No veo cambios respecto a la canonicidad o cómo catalogarlo dentro de la saga, de momento parece que queda como parte derivada de la saga original y parece que ni siquiera mueve la línea de tiempo, las pocas entradas de terminales, notas de papel y holodiscos que leí no dan fechas ni nada. Esperemos que en futuro aclaren algunas cosas. Saludos, KPThug™ 21:00 29 oct 2018 (UTC) Fallout 76 en español de ES y MX Hola, tenemos un problema, ahora tenemos dos españoles, el de México y el de España, por ej, las "chapas" ahora también son "tapas", no verifiqué el resto de las otras cosas del juego porque, para colmo, el "Creation Kit" de Fallout 4 no abre los archivos del Fallout 76. Pienso que deberíamos seguir usando como lengua natal el español de España y redireccionar o aclarar los nombres que son en español de México. Estaba haciendo The Funnies y lo hice en español de México sin darme cuenta. Ahora se me ocurrió poner los dos españoles, ya que son muy distitnos... ¡DIOS! como odio a Bethesda Softworks en este momento. KPThug™ 02:42 1 nov 2018 (UTC) 'Joaquin Clavijo (discusión) 01:02 16 nov 2018 (UTC)'Hola,porque se olvidaron de Vic el mercador en Fallout 2?????????????????????? 'Cl Joaquin (discusión) 15:36 18 nov 2018 (UTC)Graciaaaaaaaasssss ' Holokaust0 Hola, ¿le damos rango de administrador?, le pregunté si quería y dijo que sí, yo creo que se lo merece, ayuda mucho y nos viene bien que nos den una mano. Saludos, KPThug™ 17:25 18 nov 2018 (UTC) Armas de Fallout Shelter No entraré en una guerra de ediciones, puedo perfectamente olvidarme de contribuir, pero la reversión que hiciste a mi edición ha vuelto a colocar información falsa, además de perder información que considero útil. ¿Para qué? PlayABitMore (discusión) 18:08 30 nov 2018 (UTC)